1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a switch mechanism for aligning alternative optical fibers in optical alignment.
2. Prior Art
In one type of known electromagnetic optical switch, first and second optical fibers have respective first and second end portions mounted for relative lateral movement to bring optical end faces into and out of optical alignment in different switching positions, which fiber end portions are fixed, for example by adhesive, in grooves provided in respective ferromagnetic metal carrier blocks, the first of which is normally stationary, the second movable forming the switch armature.
However, such blocks must be machined and mounted with a high degree of precision to achieve the precise alignment of the optical faces of the end fibers necessary to avoid unacceptable transmission losses. In addition, the blocks are relatively massive and, furthermore, a return spring is normally required to return and retain the armature block in the OFF position of the switch. These factors contribute to the overall complexity, size and manufacturing costs of the switch.